Urd (Continuum-59343921)
Urd (ウルド Urudo) is Belldandy's older half sister. She often tries to further the relationship between her sister and the hapless college student Keiichi Morisato, her antics often causing more problems than results for the couple. Unlike her sisters, Urd is a Goddess-Demon hybrid due to her mother being Hild, the Ruler of all Demons. Appearance Urd is a tall, voluptuous woman, with large breasts, deep violet eyes, a curvaceous figure, and a dark bronze complexion. Despite choosing to become a Goddess, she bears little resemblance to her divine half-sisters and father, instead sharing most of her physical characteristics with her demonic mother, Hild. Urd has long silvery gray hair that hangs loosely down her back, with part of it framing her face from the front, and a part on her hairline revealing her forehead. Like all Goddesses and Demons, she also has facial markings on her cheeks and forehead, hers taking the shape of solid, sharp, inverted triangles. Due to her mixed background, Urd's markings are a purple color as opposed to the blue of a Goddess or the red symbols marking a Demon, openly showing her dual ancestry. When her demonic side is brought to the surface, her markings turn red and become six-pointed stars like those of her mother. Her usual Goddess outfit consists of a form-fitting purple robe that reaches down to her ankles, with an opening on the side of her lower half to show off her left leg, and a large v-shaped opening in the front to reveal her ample cleavage and part of her mid-section. Her shoulder are covered with two black straps of cloth patterned with golden triangular designs, branching off of a dark cape with a purple liner that flows down her back. She also wears matching arm-length gloves, black shoes, silver bracelets, and a black choker similar to Belldandy's own. While living on Earth, Urd typically chooses clothing that reveal her cleavage and legs, one of her most common outfits consisting of a purple top revealing her belly button, and a form-fitting bottom that reveals her legs. While she often goes without shoes, she occasionally wears heals. Urd also favors revealing bikinis as her choice of swimwear. Personality Unlike her younger sister Belldandy, Urd is very impulsive and headstrong, qualities which often cause her act first without fully considering the consequences. She is also a constant meddler, seemingly unable to leave well enough alone. Because of this, Urd spends much of her time scheming ways to help Keiichi and Belldandy's relationship along, many of which cause more trouble thanks to a mix of her own lack of foresight and the interference of her youngest sister, Skuld. Urd's schemes often backfire, usually a result of her impulsive tendency to use raw power to solve a situation. Given her power levels this tends to cause explosions. She is also quite short tempered for a Goddess, and is rather quick to anger and easily pushed into a fight. Urd is also notable for her tendency to lie, something a Goddess is usually forbidden from doing. In contrast, Urd often displays signs of being crafty and even manipulative, and is more than willing to stretch the truth if needed to accomplish an objective. Despite her numerous flaws, she usually means well and will do anything to protect her loved ones. As the oldest sibling, she believes it's also her duty to look after Belldandy and Skuld. Urd is also very open and proud of her sex appeal, as evidenced by her provocative manner of dress, and constant jibes at the younger Skuld's lack of physical development. Her first appearance to Keiichi Morisato was through a semi-pornographic video she gave to him while in disguise. The oldest Norn also has mutual love-hate relationship with her youngest sister, Skuld. Both seem to antagonize each other on purpose, with Urd usually teasing Skuld about her age, bust size, and apparent lack of talent with magic. However both girls care for each other and will come to the other's aid when necessary. Urd and Skuld are commonly seen playing different games at the table in front of the television for rights to watching their favorite shows, although both agree that simply watching television isn't as fun as the competition. Despite how often they bicker, the two appear to be best friends who secretly enjoy their unique relationship. History Urd was born as the eldest daughter of the Susanowa and Hild, her father being the current Kami-Sama while her mother was the Ruler of Demonkind. She was born in a time when the world was in a very violent and primitive state and many things were done that would be unthinkable in our days. She grew up in the Demon Realm of Hell for the first part of her life and befriended the demon Marller, the two establishing an odd relationship in which they would play tricks on each other and drink together. The mischievous duo had a tendency to cause trouble for each other, with Urd placing a bug in her friend's drink in return for the poison that Marller had planted in hers, even apologizing to each other afterwards by exchanging bouquets of flowers with exploding roses hidden inside. The two were separated when Urd chose to become a Goddess, leaving Marller alone and bitter at the loss of her only friend, something that she never fully recovered from. The Norn of the Past was brought to Heaven to begin her training as a Goddess where she met her half-sister Belldandy. Although Urd was the older sibling, she looked up to her younger sister as the ideal towards which to aspire. Through her training, Belldandy was eventually able to summon her Angel, Holy Bell. Urd greatly admired the divine being's appearance, hoping that her own would have beautiful white wings too. Upon unlocking that same power within herself, Urd was horrified by the half-demonic appearance of her own Angel, World of Elegance. In a moment of mingled fear and anguish, she ordered it to never appear before her again, prompting the Angel to vanish from her sight. When Belldandy was stricken with a virus, they needed a magical item known as "the Jade Dragon Stone of the East" in order to remedy her ailment. Urd volunteered to find it and headed straight to the palace of Kami-Sama, stealing the eight-legged horse Sleipnir so that she could find the Jade Dragon faster. Since Sleipnir was such a temperamental beast, it took Urd three days to tame him, and during this time, others were able to find the Jade Dragon in her place. Despite her multiple characters flaws and tendency to lie, Urd became the System Administrator of Yggdrasil alongside her younger sister, Skuld. The disagreeable duo was placed in charge of overseeing the functions on the supercomputer while preventing problems from occurring. At some point during her career, Urd encountered Marller causing trouble, and with Belldandy's help, they sealed her away. Synopsis While working Community Service at the terminal point at the gateway of heaven stationed to inspect and stamp the passports of traveling Gods, Angels and other Spiritual beings coming and going to and from the Japanese equivalent of Heaven. A bored Urb would often flirt with the arrivals and if anyone complained she would send them to the back of the line. She eventually spotted Herakles trying not to bring attention to himself. After finding out why he was in Japan she decided to become his designated tour guide. After Urb transported him to the Furinkan commercial district the two made their way to Furinkan High School while he explained to her why he was there. However Hercules ended up accidentally bumping into Thor who instantly attacked him. As this was happening Urb was confronted by an angry Sif who was surprised to discover that they had no idea what they were searching for. Knowing that they didn’t have time for the boys to finish Sif took Thor’s Hammer and knocked him out with it. Afterward she gave Herakles and Urb two minutes to be on their way. Upon coming to Thor tracked down Herakles to renew their fight despite the latter trying to remind him that they were supposed to be preventing Typhoons awakening. This once again frustrated Sif who asked and equally frustrated Urb if she the two were able to find anything only to be told no. giving up the two left to deal with the problem themselves. The two arrived at the cafeteria to find that Typhoon had already been subdued by the Tendo Posse. Urb was unimpressed but Sif who knew just how dangerous Typhoon was, was impressed by the resourcefulness of the Posse. However realizing that they wouldn’t be able to stall him for long they went back to get Thor and Herakles. The two returned only to find Thor missing with a goat in his place. Urb who knew about his curse instantly realized it was thor. However Sif who was unaware of her husbands curse thought that her pet Algonquin had followed her. Urb and Herakles decided to go and stop Typhoon while Sif searched for her husband. The two arrived just a few seconds after Typhoon went on a rampage after seeing Aiko and running off. Herakles was just about to help everyone when he froze upon seeing Aiko eventually coming out of his daze when the two were finally noticed. Urb was about to suggest they teleport away when Beatrice revealed that Aiko was Herakles granddaughter. Urb took an instant interest to this revelation however Nabiki quickly brought everybody on track to the fact that Typhoon had escaped. She was just as surprised as everyone else when Thor caught up to them and kicked Herakles into the rubble left by Typhoon. Before he and Sif could get into a fight when he tried to retaliate Urb spirited him and Thor away. Urb took them both to the virtual plane of reality where she tried to cure Thor of his curse by using the residual traces of Heracles curse. Unfortunately all she ended up doing was change Thor’s curse to change him into a woman instead of a goat. In rage Thor attack Heracles again. When they returned they aided the others in finding Typhoon. As they were searching Akane took the opportunity to ask Aiko about her relationship with Beiko. Nabiki who had heard part of it from Beiko was interested as well. Aiko gave a very different accounting of the Beiko they had come to know. When Akane asked what changed her she was surprised when Aiko replied that she died. Nabiki finally asked her about her relationship with Hercules. Who derailed that conversation when Aiko got to Hippolyta’s account of Diana’s conception before telling them what actually happened. During his story Thor took the time to get in every jab she could before he told her to shut up. By the time they had found Typhoon he had become as big as a building Thor-chan was about to deal with him but was stopped by Ukyo. This brought enough time for the police to get involved. Typhoon just shrugged off their futile attacks and lashed out at them. Seeing the creature heading towards Ukyo Ranma was about to rush towards her but was stopped by Nabiki who realized that Ukyo wasn’t in any danger. Urb found it quite funny that such a huge creature was really just an overgrown baby. By this time Sif caught up with them later after they found Typhoon still looking for her husband but they told her they still didn’t know where he was. Sif almost was only just starting to react to Thor-chan’s protest at her frustration but was distracted by Typhoon picking up Ukyo and running off. While everyone trying to figure out what to do Nabiki suggested luring him out with fish. To which Thor replied that she could all the fish they would need. By this point Sif had figured out who Thor-chan was however she mistakenly thought she was an alternate universe version of Thor named Thorilla. Knowing just how stubborn his wife was Thor allowed her to think this as he, Heracles, Urb and Perfume went to search for Typhoon and Ukyo. Upon finding them Urb went to her sister so that she could build a bigger containment device. Skuld with the help Megumi worked on creating a bigger containment device for Typhoon. Megumi was far more calm and patient then Skuld who was annoyed by Urd’s constant demands to go faster. Belldandy suggested that they asked their father for help only for that idea to be shot down by Urb. As Susanowo has had lots of pets get lose in the past only to treat it as no big deal. While Skuld doubted that Kami-sama would be so cruel Kichii tried to pacify everyone by suggesting that their father must have his reasons. After the two were finished Belldandy teleported everyone back to Nerima. However upon finishing the devise they discovered that they still needed a power source so Megumi suggested Thor’s hammer. Thor agreed as long as Urd didn’t touch it. Unfortunately its connection to Ukyo granted it some of her skills allowing Typhoon to escape the containment area. After Artemis was dealt with it was discovered that Shampoo had gone into labor and every one made a dash for the nearest transportation. Urd expanded the space of the back of Miyuki’s Subaru so that everyone could fit while Skuld performed the calculation to keep the area up. After making it to the hospital Urd, Belldandy Kiichi, and Skuld were forced to return home when Kami-Sama called them informing them that they were needed to return to the temple in order to deal with a situation involving Megumi. Urd was awakened by the sound of screaming finding a panicking Kiichi who explains that Belldandy left. When he said that she was called by an Aspect. Urd him that everything was fine telling him that Belldandy was just attending to her programming duties and would be fine. Category:Continuum-59343921